Frozen Heart
by TheEvilOutlaw
Summary: Summary – Roland is taken captive by Elsa – to hurt the Evil queen. Robin and Regina go into battle back to back firing arrows and magic, attempting to defeat the Ice Queen. Regina's heart is frozen in the midst of the fight. And the only way to thaw her frozen heart is an act of true love. –OutLawQueen –


Frozen Heart.

Summary – Roland is taken captive by Elsa – to hurt the evil queen. Robin and Regina go into battle back to back firing arrows and magic, attempting to defeat the Ice Queen. Regina's heart is frozen in the midst of the fight. And the only way to thaw her frozen heart is an act of true love. –OutLawQueen –

**A/N hey all, so this is my first Once upon a time Fan fiction. I thought I'd give it a shot so here goes. Please bear with me because this hasn't been betaed and I'm terrible with grammar.I feel that this chapter was a little OOC. Also id Like to give a massive shout out to Klaroline-Fantasies on tumblr for making my amazing cover :)**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Regina's P.O.V

My heart beats fast as I run across the snow covered pavement, the loud thuds of my feet move quicker than I had ever imagined. All I can think is; I have to save him.

* * *

My eyes scan across the town square; I look for the short brown haired boy through the thick fog although i can barely register the man next to me.

"Come on Roland, Where are you?" I hear Robin say next to me in his thick accent, I look over at him, seeing the pain etched on his face. It was the same look on mine when Henry was taken.

"Daddy!" I hear a soft cry come from behind the fog, the small thuds of his tiny feet running across the snow covered ground. "Roland? Where are you buddy?" I hear Robin say from beside me, his eyes searching frantically through the fog, he spots Roland and small tear escapes from his eye.

"Not so fast, I'm not done with him yet." I hear a musical voice say from just behind Roland, I can see the bright blue of her dress and the ice particles in her hair. This must be Elsa… "Just give me my son and we will leave you in peace." Robin says from beside me, his voice strained in fear. "It's not that easy, you see I want her heart-" Elsa says as she points her finger at me. "She helped assassinate my parents." Elsa's voice raises in anger as her hands spit small rays of ice to the floor.

"I have never even been to Ardenelle; I haven't touched your parents, I didn't even know who they were!" I yell "Now just give back Roland!"

"No!" Elsa yells. She elongates her arms and opens her hands; shooting a spike of ice at me. I only just block it. I create a defensive force field around Robin and I. Robin unsheathes his bow and arrows and begins firing them at Elsa's army of Ice warriors. Elsa continues to shoot spikes of ice at me as I try to get too Roland.

My shield begins to waver, I look over to robin, we are now completely surrounded by Elsa's ice warriors, "I'll get him" I yell. I run to Roland only just blocking Elsa attacks, I shoot some fireballs towards her. Elsa moves in on me and Roland. I use the ground around me to my advantage and create a sink hole just under Elsa; I trap her feet by using my magic to create a force to prevent her from moving from the hole; although none of this stops the raging spikes of ice flying at me.

Elsa moves her arm from me, to Roland. "Don't touch him!" I scream as I run to Roland and fling my body across his, just as Elsa shoots a spike of ice towards him…

The last thing I remember before I black out is the feeling of being completely frozen.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V

A gasp escapes my mouth, "Regina, No!" I yell as Regina runs straight into Elsa's line of fire to protect my son. As soon as the ice hits Regina's body Elsa and her army disappear.

I rush over to Regina's side; I hear a boyish yell coming from behind me from which I can only assume is Henry. I try to shake her lightly but she doesn't budge, her whole body feels like an icicle.

Tears stream down Roland's face "Gina, Gina wake up Gina!" He shakes Regina gently; but again she doesn't move. Snow pushes me aside and checks for a pulse at Regina's neck. "It's weak. Her heart is slowly freezing. She's dying." Snow says, I look around me and see that everyone's faces are covered in remorse. "What about true loves kiss!" Henry exclaims. He runs towards his mother and gets on his knees; he kisses her softly on the forehead. He pulls back "Why is it not working. Mum come back to me please, we need you here." He pauses as a sob quakes through his body "I need you here"

"You're not her true love." Marian says from behind everyone. She walks towards me, "Robin is." She pauses before looking straight at me, "I have watched you for the past couple of weeks and I have seen how you look at her, the way you look at her is the same way you used to look at me. It is you who will thaw her frozen heart."

* * *

Regina's P.O.V

Complete darkness surrounds me; the feeling of freezing slowly overwhelms me. I try to scream for help, try to move but I am completely frozen at a still. I am going to die like this.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V

"Me, you have to be joking. Regina did not love me, at least not yet." I say quietly, a sharp pain pulsing in my heart. "Oh, but she did." I hear Snow say. "She loved you, but she did not know it yet." I smile a small smile. "But how do you know it will work?" I ask, Snow grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes "True love always wins."

I kneel down next to Regina, I cup her cheeks with my hands; she looks so pale, she feels so cold. "It's going to be okay." I whisper. I lean forward; the tears stream down my face onto her cheeks, I inch forward and place my lips upon hers softly.

A loud gasp of air is heard through the town square.

* * *

***Please write a quick review on what you think and if you have any ideas. Also if anyone is willing to beta this, I would really appreciate it **** (Also keep in mind that this is my first Ouat Fanfiction. So if it's a little OOC I'm sorry) **

**Follow, Fave and Review please.**


End file.
